


Atypicals in Hogwarts bc there's not enough of that

by Lizz_bees_knees



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_bees_knees/pseuds/Lizz_bees_knees
Summary: Hogwarts au is always good to have.Just what you think it is, really. It's a Hogwarts au. Just that all of them are already not first year and kinda settled and shit. (Until i come there that is)I don't know??? My own plot??? And my English sucks but stay tuned maybe this won't be horrible.Also I'll add tags when I'll know what I'm doing I've no idea what's going on or how to use the site.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in English and it's all typed on my phone. Fun. I do hope you enjoy this and feel free to give criticism if you feel up for that. Also there's a great Hogwarts tbs work already and if you haven't already, do chack it out. It's called the bright sessions Hogwarts au bc we are all so creative ig.  
> Also, first chapter is shorter than non angst time on the damn show so be up for that. Will get longer with time. Hopefully. Though maybe it has to do with the typing on my phone thing.

"This is taking unbelievably long."

Joan couldn't agree more. Ellie, Owen and her needed to search through the train for anything weird, and it was slowly but surly taking away from the glamour of being a prefect.

"Well, it is our duty." Owen absentmindedly reached for his yellow prefect pin with an almost burning pride in his eyes.

"But there has to be a more affective way to do this," Ellie looked like she already knew what that way was "like… splitting up."

"Isn't it more fun to do together?"

"It will be more fun to finish. Joan? Opinions?"

Joan smiled at Owen apologetically. "I really wanna go in already," she admitted.

He sighed but nodded. "I suppose that would be more affective, yes."

"So it's settled!" Ellie started walking faster. "Joan can stay in here, I'll do maybe… three cabins from here, and Green can do six away. Wait by the gate when you're done, we'll go to the castle together." She didn't wait for answers before leaving.

"I know you wanted more together time Owen." It wasn't an apology from Joan, as there was nothing she did wrong. Still, she felt it would be fair to let him know.

"It's fine. We'll just have to wait for tomorrow to hang out."

"We waited a whole summer," she smiled at her boyfriend before he pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "And this was worth the wait."

He laughed softly at that and kissed her again. "Sure was."

"You should go do your job though," she reminded, right before pulling away.

"And you're correct again. That is not fair!" He smiled. "Finish here fast, it's getting cold."

"Will do."

And the door closed behind him.

 

Hogsmid station had such a chilling silence to it now. Joan never knew, she always left for the warm castle as soon as they arrived, but now it was heavy. She ignored it. This won't spoil her night or her school year. Her best friend and her boyfriend are right there. Her favourite place on earth is a second away, her brother already there. A quiet station is no match to her fifth year at Hogwarts.

Wait.

What is that?

Under one of the seats, she saw a hand.

Joan got down on her knees and then lowered herself to see, pulling out her wand and whispering "lumos".

A young boy, third year maybe? Was lying down there. He was a Hufflepuff, it seemed, by his hand knitted yellow-black scarf.

He did react to the light from Joan's wand with a pained tiny sound.

"Hi?" She almost whispered before getting up and calling loudly "Owen? Ellie? I need help!" She then went back down to the boy. He had a black eye and a big scar that went right under his hairline then took a sharp turn to his eyebrow. It didn't look new, but was worrying all the same. "Kid?" She tried louder before the door was pushed opened.

"Joan?" Ellie's voice.

"Right here." Two people walking. Good, Owen might know him.

"What is it?" He asked softly, and than saw the boy. "Oh."

"Indeed, oh."

"Let's take him to the hospital wing."

With their combined power, they carried him to the satiation, where a teacher was already waiting for them.


	2. Caleb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, it's a bit weirder on the writing and i headcanon caleb as having synesthesia (mainly the type where you connect colours with everything but also the rest of the senses sometimes) I don't have that so I'm sorry if I'm not describing it well? Correct me about anything if you feel like doing it and i hope you like this :)

Oh god.  
Oh, sweet fucking Jesus Christ.  
This fucking light.   
Caleb groaned, just a little, covering his eyes from the bright light flooding the room.   
"Oh no boy, you will wake up at once." The blanket was ripped off of Caleb's upper body and he jolted up to a sitting position, his head pounding harder with each second that passed, dark red shapes all over in his head, blooming and spiralling out with this god damn ringing.   
"'ts cold," he barely managed more than a whisper, than cleared his throat.   
"Too bad," madam pomfrey put a small bottle on the night stand next to him. "How's your head?"   
"Um… kinda hurts."   
"Thought it might. Drink this, it's for the pain."   
Caleb looked at the bottle for a brief second. "Just um... What happened to me?"  
"Well, how should I know?"   
He stared at her, dumbfounded. "Um… I don't know ma'am?"   
She sighed. "It did seem like a hit to the head, nothing bad, I already fixed it. Drink the potion, than eat your breakfast and you can go."   
Caleb nodded and drank the potion, and an almost instant relief took over him. Fucking magic.   
He was already half done with his breakfast when the door opened and two people walked in. They were prefects, a short Slytherin girl and a tall Hufflepuff boy. Caleb stared at them uncomfortably, frozen but his face blank enough to be vaguely frightening. He hoped. Or maybe he didn't? Oh god, this is still too early for this crap.   
The older Hufflepuff boy smiled at him, looking timid and kind. It felt forced. "Well, hello Mr. Michaels." His voice was so diplomatic it was almost annoying, this uncomfortable mint green sterile white combo was sinking into Caleb's head and connecting itself to that voice. Great.   
"Hi," Caleb replied, trying his hardest not to look like such a damn weirdo to these strangers. "Um…" he felt uneasy looking at the guy so he looked at the girl, who wasn't returning the favour. He forced himself to look at the guy again. "Do I know you?..." He didn't know if he should pray it didn't sound as rude as he thought it did or if he should want them to take offense and leave so he can finish eating already.   
"Well, I AM your house prefect. My name's Owen Thompson, you can call me however you'd like." Even his name sounded clean ugly mint green. Owen.  
"Right." Another awkward silence. Shocking.   
The girl looked between the two of them before sighing softly, than took a paper from Owen's hand and gave it to Caleb. "Not up to talk much, are you?" Her voice sounded of sterile white too, but somehow off, in a good way. Kinda tasted like metal though. She did smile, it was soft and almost unnoticeable. "This is your class schedule."   
"Right," did he really say that again? Oh my god, say something else weirdo, "um, uh… thanks, uh…" so much for talking.   
"Joan Bry-" caleb didn't hear the rest. She offered her hand for a shake and Caleb accepted, the talking and movement and stress bringing back the head ache for a powerful loud ringing that only he can hear. Joan… what? He'll probably figure it out. "Are you alright?" She asked, and he nodded his head a bit harder than he should have. "Well than."   
"Oh, and Mr Michaels?" Owen spoke again.  
"Caleb is fine." If he'll hear that diplomatic mr. One more time he'll freak out.   
"Right. Can I ask, what happened on the train?"   
"Um…" he looked around, the only thing he saw was a couple of empty beds and Joan's curious eyes. "I don't really remember? I don't think it was important?"  
"Well. Do you at least feel better now? You gave us quiet a scare."   
Owen was so weirdly fatherly, but like movie type father, the type that will want you to try and open up while having no idea what to do if you will. It really was uncanny, especially with his arm around Joan's shoulders and her slightly worried almost mom-like expression. Was she thinking of someone else? Probably, but she was looking at him even if she saw someone else so it still felt awkward.   
Oh, shit, he didn't answer the question. "I'm fine," he said finally, his tone combined with the pause made it sound less than convincing, but owen took it regardless.   
"Well than. Professor spourt wanted to talk to you today when you'll be free. I doubt you're in trouble, she probably just wants to hear what happened."   
Caleb nodded again. His food was probably cold.   
"Alright," Owen clasped his hands together, "I suppose we should leave you to finish your breakfast now and get ready." Was that his normal tone? Can this Joan girl look at him for a second just so he can try to figure out if that's his normal tone? "Feel free to come to either of us if you ever need anything, me especially but if you feel more comfortable with Joan-"   
"Than I think she has her own mouth?" Oh shit. Oh no. That was rude. Can this dude just go away? "I mean-"  
"It's okay." Joan didn't sound angry at him. Didn't look like that either. "We should leave though, so have a good day." And she smiled at him a tiny smile before leaving with Owen. 

First class was divination with Ravenclaw. Good, this isn't supposed to be hard on the first go. Or he hoped? He did find the class pretty easily, and stared out the window while everyone was waiting. This girl, Chloe, was there too. He heard her peach tinted voice and felt a soft warmth kind of everywhere. He liked her voice, and by proxy he liked her. They didn't talk often, but her voice and speech were still calming even when aimed at someone else.   
But today it wasn't, apparently.   
"Hi," she smiled at him kindly. He smiled back.   
No one had a reason to dislike Chloe. She was popular and kind, as well as insanely friendly.   
"Are you okay? You weren't at dinner last night."   
"Um, yeah, I'm fine I guess…" how did she notice? How does she always notice?   
"You sure?"   
Why do you care? "Yeah, don't worry." Why do you still look worried? "So… divination." He almost chuckled with how weird that sounded.   
"That's the class," if Chloe shared the feeling like this was the most awkward exchange he'd cause in the past two years, she was great at not showing it.   
"Right. Why'd you take it?"   
"Same as you, I suppose."   
"Right." He should really stop giving that as an answer. "Well-"   
Than a door above them opened and a rope fell out of it. The group Chloe left earlier to check on Caleb started climbing it, and Caleb let Chloe go first. A few almost late students rushed fast behind him, all familiar sounds with different effects but nothing really new.   
That damn class though, that was fucking new. And he hated it.   
The strongest smells, the least comfortable sitting situation, the most distracting décor possibly imaginable. This is it. He will fail this. Out of all things to fail, divination?   
"Well boy?" Caleb looked up at the voice, and found what he assumed was his teacher. Did- when did everyone enter? His face was burning and he didn't respond, just set fast next to a random Ravenclaw he didn't remember meeting. Was he new? Can you be new in your third year? Maybe he just forgot him.   
Oh god. This is about to be long


	3. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Ravenclaw Boi is making a hufflefriend

The smell in that class room was enough to kill Adam. It wasn't bad, not really, but hell was it way too much.   
He caught a table all to himself by the window before looking up at whatever it was everyone else was looking at. One of his classmates, a Hufflepuff, stood frozen in the middle of everything and made the weirdest face; like he was overwhelmed but also didn't give a damn all at once. Not a minute later, the boy set next to him and avoided eye contact like the plague. He looked pretty unhappy and didn't seem like he wanted to talk. His scarf covered his nose and mouth. Maybe the smell was too much for him too?   
Whatever it was, Adam didn't mind, not really. It won't be the first time he was ignored, and in all honesty, he was just glad the boy wasn't mean.   
After an introduction, the lesson finally picked up. They started learning! If only they weren't learning bullshit, it would have been great. Sure, Adam knew what divination is and didn't expect anything along the lines of exact science, but coming to class to drink a cup of tea followed by looking at someone else's leaves? He promised himself that he will not, under any circumstance, will be comparing things between his old school and here. It was different. Just different. But he couldn't help to think, back there they at least taught things like how to increase your foresight and the handling of prophecies. He was looking forward to that class, not whatever this was.   
"Looks like a leaf?" his partner, who still hasn't offered a name, read his cup.   
"I mean, it is a bunch of leaves."   
"No, I mean, the shape? Of a leaf? This means you... Um..." The boy went through his book, squinting. "Um, leaf? You will be leaving soon? A big change?"   
He was actually kinda cute, trying so hard. His red cheeks were peeking from under the scarf and he looked at Adam as if looking for approval.   
"Well, good, but you're a bit late with that." Adam said with a sly little smile, hoping his partner will open up with a bit of humor.   
"Sorry..." he frowned a bit, but before Adam could assure him that he was joking, the boy asked what Adam could see in his cup.   
"Looks like... A candle?" Adam tried, but couldn't find a thing. He didn't have time to try either, with the teacher stealing his cup away. "Hi!"   
"Oh dear," she looked at Adam's partner in horror. "Oh, dear child, this is such a horrible thing- Yes, the third eye can indeed show horrors..."   
It felt like more or less the whole class left whatever it was they were doing and looked at their table now. the boy stared at his teacher with obvious worry and Adam was aching to tell him that even real prophets get thing wrong and she doesn't seem credible, but stayed silent.   
"Time is running out my dear, death is upon you and your house, it hunts you."   
Oddly enough, that somehow seemed to calm him down. It wasn't very obvious but his shoulders went a bit down and his eyes closed just a little. He just nodded his head.   
The teacher gave him a very well-deserved confused look. "Boy, did you understand what I said?"   
"Yeah?"   
The rest of the class didn't see how he reacted, so her reaction back at him was even more confusing to an outsider. Adam felt all the curios stares at their table.   
"I'm just, um..." he looked around, and at Adam, and at the smelly smoke. "I have a headache?"   
"Ah, yes, the power of knowing what is beyond can do that the first time my dear." She placed her hand on his hair. He looked like he was ready to bit it off clean if he had to.   
"I can take him to the nurse." Adam looked at the sorce of the voice, a sweet looking Ravenclaw girl with her hand raised, her dark hair tied up in a ponytail. her face seemed flushed.   
"I-" the teacher started, then stopped, put the little cup on the table, looked at the boy who clearly was out of it before the lesson even began and then at the girl. "Yes, yes, that would be good if you did."   
The girl held back a smile before getting up and the two of them walked out of the room.   
"Very well, yes, go on." The teacher went to the partner of the girl, told her something and went to bother some other kids. the partner, a blond smiley looking Hufflepuff girl, took her things and set next to Adam.   
"Hi," she said, clearly friendlier than his previous partner, "I'm Chloe, and I’ve never seen you around. You're new here?"   
"Yeah, I’m Adam. Nice meeting you?"   
"Nice meeting you too! How do you like it so far? Where did you go before?" She barley tried keeping her voice down.   
"It's nice? I went to Durmstrang, so it's pretty different... A bit warmer," he tried joking, but it all sounded so off in his head.   
"Why did you come here than?"   
"My parents thought it will be better for me..." Adam picked up his partner’s cup and looked at the leaves in the bottom, it could be a candle but also it could be any other thing that looks like a short thick stick.   
Chloe looked at him, intrigued. "is she right? is it a death thing?"   
"I don't know, but it was weird."   
"Hope he'll be fine, you know? Caleb is a pretty sweet guy, I get why Catelyn has a crush on hi-" her hand flew straight up to her mouth. "Oh, oh my god, don't tell anyone?"   
"I won't," he promised. the boy's name was Caleb than, good to know.   
Chloe was nice, talking to her really felt just friendly enough to not feel like an outsider. "Catelyn is your partner?"   
"Yeah, she's great. Do you want me to try reading your leaves?"   
"um, sure."   
She took his cup. "Looks like a leaf."   
"Yeah, we figured that much out."   
"Oh. So what does it mean?"   
"I think change or something," he didn't quite remember what Caleb said, so he flipped through the book. "Journey?"   
Chloe giggled a little. "Are we sure we're looking at the future and not the past?" than upon seeing Adam's confusion she added, "you know, because you already did a journey? to a different school- country? are you British? you have to be if you're here-"   
"Chloe?"   
She closed her mouth and sighed softly. “I'm sorry, I blab sometimes."   
"Don't worry, it wasn't bad. It was just kind of... A lot."   
She nodded a bit and smiled. "I know, I'm sorry. do you have friends already?"   
"um..." he did NOT want to admit he didn't, but lying to this kind girl seemed even worse. "not really, but, like, kinda? i mean, it's only been one night..."   
"yeah, well, if you ever feel lonely or whatever you should come to the Hufflepuff table, I'll be glad to spend some more time with you." She sounded so honest, Adam could almost believe she actually wanted to be his friend.   
Almost.   
Then he remembered what popular girls are like. kind and sweet and friendly but in the end, the most they see you as is a charity, a chance to make themselves feel good by helping a poor looser out.   
He still nodded and promised to think about that.   
"So what's in my cup?" She asked, her sweet smile never leaving.   
"Ah. well, um... looks like a bird?" He tilted the cup to its side. "Or... No, actually, a... Ugh, this is bullshit..." He heard her giggle at that, and stared at the cup some more. "Like a slingshot." He put the cup down. "Maybe a wishbone or a water stick."   
"What's a water stick?"   
"Like... a stick that separates into two sticks? you hold each side and then the straight side shows you nearby water. it's not real, just my uncle taught me that when I was little, it's a muggle thing."   
"You're muggleborn?"   
"No, actually I'm a pure blood, my uncle isn't really like, related?"   
"Cool!"   
"What about you?"   
"Oh, i don't really know? like, my mom's a witch but I don't know about my dad, I never met him."   
"Oh god, I'm sorry."   
Chloe smiled a little and took a water bottle out of her bag. "Don't worry, it's nothing much." She sipped on the water and offered some to him.   
He declined. "Still, sorry."   
"Apology accepted than." Chloe pushed the bottle back into her bag. “So, what does a bird or wishbone or slingshot mean?”   
“Probably nothing, really...” Adam scanned through his book. “But it says that bird could mean... Freedom blah blah... Taken away?”   
“I’m sorry?”   
“I thought it’s just going to be like normal, you know, freedom? Because birds? But it just kinda says that you might have your freedom used against you, or you will be forced into something... Ha. Didn’t see that coming.” Adam kept going through the pages. “Wishbone is a thing! OK, it means... What you desire will be taken away from you...” He looked up, almost apologetic.   
“Fun future I got there, ain’t it?” She laughed. “Don’t sweat it, it’s not like this stuff is set in stone.”   
“Yeah, but it can’t be too fun to hear...”   
“it’s fine, you didn’t make my tea look like that.”   
Adam was spared from thinking about an answer by the teacher congratulating them with the end of their first divination lesson. To be fair, two students did not, in fact, reach the end of this class.   
They got some homework, then they could leave.   
“See you around, yeah?” Chloe smiled at him kindly, and after he nodded yes she left for a little group of other people and Adam was left all alone once again.   
On his way to potions he passed by the hospital wing, just to check if Caleb was there or if he was fine at all. All he found were empty beds and a hard-working house elf.   
Well, so his partner feels better. Not that it mattered, but it just felt better to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, feel free to comment!


End file.
